Pretend Marriage Chaos
by x3puddinq
Summary: Sakura, an average teenager,and Syaoran, the most popular guy in the whole school,are paired up to work on a school project. But the thing is..they hate each other. Will love sprout while they are working on their project? SxS and some ExT
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ccs fanfic. Enjoy:)**

**Read and Review.**

**Plot: Sakura, an average teenager,and Syaoran, the most popular guy in the whole school,are paired up to work on a school project. But the thing is..they hate each other. Will love sprout while they are working on their project? SxS and some ExT **

**thoughts**_italic _

" "**sayings**

**Everybody is 17. **

Sunshine poured through the pink window curtains at a certain teenager's room. Birds were chirping quite happily and the sakura trees were in full bloom. Everyone was getting ready for their day but a teenage girl was sleeping soundly in bed, not knowing that she was going to be late for her first day of school. But her brother, Touya, was going to make sure she wakes up with a surprise.

"Hey sleepyhead! Wake up now or else you are going to be late for school!" Touya shouted at Sakura, the teenage girl. Sakura didn't budge. She continued to sleep. Touya shouted it again. But Sakura still hasn't woken up. "_Sakura,I'm sorry that I have to do this to you but I have no choice."_

Touya brought a bowl of cold ice and dumped all of it on Sakura. After the ice had touched Sakura, she jumped off her bed, shrieking. "Why did you have to do that Touya? You could've shouted at me."

"I did Sakura. But you just continue to sleep. Now hurry up."Touya exclaimed. "What time is it right now?" Sakura managed to say while she yawned. "7:45."Touya grinned. "7:45!I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura quickly went in her bathroom and got a quick 5 minute shower. She got dressed in her uniform and dashed down the steps and into the kitchen. Sakura took a buttered toast, put her shoes on, kissed her dad on the cheek, and ran off to school.

Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin,was already waiting for her at the school gates. She looked at her watch. "_Five more minutes. Sakura you are so late."_ Tomoyo waited a minute more and she finally saw Sakura. Sakura ran up to Tomoyo and was trying to catch her breath. "Sakura, try to be early for once. Set up your alarm clock to a hour before school starts so you wouldn't have to rush." Tomoyo suggested. "Easy for you to say. I broke my alarm clock yesterday. Dad won't buy one another one because he's afraid that I might break it again." Sakura replied. "Now enough about talking about clocks. What classes do we have together this year?" Tomoyo and Sakura took out their schedules and looked.

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Grade 11**

**Student ID number: 48770**

**Periods: Subject: Teacher:**

**1. Geometry Ms.Kaho **

**2,3,4. Core Mr.Terada**

**5. Music Ms.Kira**

**6. Lunch - - - - -**

**7. P.E. Mr.Terada**

**8. Health Ms.Kaho **

**Tomoyo D.(I couldn't spell Tomoyo's last name...eheheh...)**

**Grade 11**

**Student ID number:59867**

**Periods: Subject: Teacher:**

**1. Geometry Ms.Kaho **

**2,3,4. Core Mr.Terada**

**5. Music Ms.Kira**

**6. Lunch - - - - -**

**7. P.E. Mr.Terada**

**8. Health Ms.Kaho**

"Oh my gosh! We both have all the same classes together!" Both of them were jumping around in excitement. Then they both broke apart knowing that the bell was going to ring any second. Both of them made it to their classes though and took their seats. Sakura took the seat next to the window at the second last row of the classroom and Tomoyo sat next to her. Kaho, their geometry teacher, came in right after the bell had rang and started taking roll. While she was doing that, Sakura scanned the classroom to see who was in her class. She saw Rika, Chiharu, and Takashi. "_Aww..Naoko and Meiling aren't in my geometry class. Oh good, Li is not eithe_r." Sakura thought.

Just when Kaho was at the middle of the roll call sheet, Syaoran slammed the door open and storm in, angrily."_Think again. That baka, Li is in this class_."Sakura thought while giving him a glare. "Mr.Li, you are 10 minutes late. Do you have a good reason of why you were?" Kaho asked calmly. She doesn't get angry like the other teachers do. If the student has a good reason why, then she doesn't give them a detention. But if they don't then they get a warning. "My girlfriend dumped me." Was all Syaoran said. Sakura rolled her eyes. Li's ex-girlfriend must have seen him with another girl. It was obvious. He was like the school playboy.

"That is not a good excuse to be late for class. This is warning one. If this continues with you being late without a good explanation, I will give you detention." Kaho exclaimed. "Whatever." Syaoran replied. He scanned the room trying to look for a seat. The only one remaining was the seat behind Sakura. Syaoran had no choice and walked over to the seat. Sakura was giving him glares but he smiled and winked at her, even though he hated her. He loved making her mad. And mad she was when he did that.

"_Ugh! The nerve of that guy!"_ Sakura clenched her fist and her knuckles turn white. "_One more year and I'm so out of here. Then I would never see him again._""Sakura? Can you please answer this question on the board?" Kaho asked. Sakura answered nervously. "Sure." Sakura got up from her seat and walked towards the board. She wasn't really good in math. Actually not wasn't good. She sucked. Her fingers shook nervously while holding the chalk. Sakura stared at the question in front of her. It had a lot of numbers and letters. Not to mention a really weird kind of shape. The question asked her to name the shape and solve the equation. "_Name the shape? Heck. I don't even know what it is. Is it a quapozoid, trilimolozoid, or whatever...?"_(lol, I made those up.)

Syaoran was amused. Sakura had been standing there for five minutes and she still haven't answered it. "Ms.Kaho, can I answer the other equation?" Syaoran asked. "You certainly may." Kaho answered. Syaoran walked right next to Sakura. "It's a trapezoid and the number is 44." Syaoran whispered to Sakura. Sakura wrote down the answer and was shocked. Syaoran helping her? Okay...now that is weird. Before Sakura went back to her seat, she had whispered a thanks to Syaoran. For the rest of the period, Sakura tried to pay attention to all of the shapes and numbers but it was all so confusing. Thankfully, the bell rang for next period before Kaho continued farther into the lesson.

Throughout core and music, nothing much had happened. But the bad thing was that Syaoran was in those classes. Then it was finally lunch. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Meiling were sitting down at one of the tables inside the cafeteria and was eating. "Have you heard? Michiko (Made up that name.) dumped Syaoran this morning? Who would've thought?" Meiling seemed interested but none of us were. We weren't even surprised. Michiko was last year's Queen Bee. Everyday there would be an enormous swarm of guys around her. She may look like she's nice and all but if I were you I would think over again. Some girls describe her as a slut, whore, bitch, and well other bad mouthed words. Boys describe her as a living goddess full of beauty.

"So?" Sakura said. "Michiko dumps every one of her boyfriends after a week or day." "But she went out with Syaoran for a MONTH!" Meiling protested. "I don't really care. Both of them thinks that they are so cool and such, it makes me sick. Especially that Li guy. He messes with girls way too much. I don't know how you get along with him Meiling." Naoko gave a pity look at Meiling. "But Syaoran is nice!" Meiling protested again. "No duh! He's your cousin!" Sakura said.

For the rest of the lunch period, Meiling and Sakura argued about Syaoran. Sakura bad mouthed about Syaoran, saying that he was a jerk, playboy, bastard, and some other words. Meiling tries to convince Sakura that Syaoran was different at home. He was nice and caring. Tomoyo and the others just stayed back and enjoyed their food. They didn't want to be part of the argument. Its seemed silly to them.

P.E. happened in a blur. Thankfully, Syaoran wasn't in Sakura's P.E. class. All they did were exercises, running, and played a little kickball. Finally, the last period of the day finally arrived and it happens that Syaoran was also in this class. The health teacher, Ms.Kaho, was explaining about a certain project that was due at the end of the school year. It also counts as their whole health grade. "Now listen carefully. I want every boy to come up and pick one piece of paper from this pink box. Do not open the folded paper yet. You will when every boy has one and after I explain about the project further." Kaho began. "This project is learning about marriage and about kids also. You will each receive a real live kid at the cafeteria after school with the person you are partnered up with. Then you both are going to move into your own apartments with the addresses we are going to give you. Any questions?" Everybody was too shocked to even move. Then Kaho let the boys open up the paper.

Syaoran slowly opened the paper to see two big words, Sakura Kinomoto on it. "WHAT!" Syaoran yelled. Everyone started to look in his direction, curious to see who he had "pretend" married to. Syaoran got up from his seat and walked up to Sakura. "Kinomoto, we are married."Syaoran said, calmly.

**To be continued...**

**Please review but no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviewers that had reviewed my story.(: sry for the long wait, I had to do my other fanfics too**

**On with the story now...**

Sakura didn't blink nor budge. "Very funny, Li. That joke nearly got me." Sakura said when she saw Syaoran smiling. "_So it was all a joke. No biggie."_Sakura thought. Syaoran sighed. "No, I'm not joking Kinomoto. See. Look at the paper, it has your name on it." Syaoran took out the paper and revealed her name in bold writing. Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura's face turn ghastly white. "_No it can't be. Li must have gotten a pink paper and just wrote my name down there so he could tease me. Yeah that must be it."_ Sakura thought. She turned to another direction, not facing Syaoran. She isn't going to fall for this trick. 5 minutes had pasted and Syaoran was still rooted in the same position. "Go away, Syaoran. I'm not going to fall for your joke."Sakura said with a cold tone. "You think this is some kind of joke! I'm serious, Kinomoto. This is no joke at all. We are married. Look everyone has already paired up with each other and we are the ones left." Syaoran pointed to each married couple in the room. "_Oh shit. He's right. This is no joke at all...oh my gosh! I'm married to that...playboy!_" Sakura shuddered at that thought.

Sakura got up from her seat and walked up to her teacher, Ms.Kaho. "I can't be married to Li. We DON'T get along and he is going to ruin my grade. I can't stand Li at all. Can I please switch with someone? Please...?" Sakura complained. Kaho shook her head no. "We can't switch and since you guys don't get along then maybe this project will help." Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She was going to live in the same roof as Li, cook for him, do chores, and take care of a real live child. For what? 10 MONTHS! "Now go back to your seat, Sakura. Accept the fact. You ARE married to him for only 10 months. It's not like you are doing this project for your whole life." Kaho calmly said. Sakura walked back to her seat. "_I'm married to that jerk for 10 months. Anything could happen..."_

When Sakura and everybody else sat back to their seat, Kaho explained more about the project. "You guys still have to go to school regularly but I told all of your teachers to not give you homework. While you are in school, a nanny will take care of your child, so you won't need to worry about that. The school is also paying for the nanny fees. Any questions?"Nobody raised their hands. Kaho continued explaining. "Each month you'll get 1,000 dollars for the food and everything else that you need. The school will also be paying the rent. You won't have to go to health class anymore so you'll go straight home. But you will need to come back at the last week of school." After all of the information, Kaho started handing out their addresses, the 1,000 dollars for the month, and the child's name. Sakura's child was a little girl. Her name was called Karin.

The bell soon rang and Sakura gathered all of her stuff. Tomoyo waited for her as usual. "Hurry up Sakura. I don't want to be late to pick up my child." "I'm hurrying up. So who did you married? What gender is your kid?hmm?" Sakura asked. "It's a girl! Isn't that great! I could design loads of clothes for her and she could be my little model. Her name is Lili." Tomoyo clasped her hands together and her eyes were shining like stars. "But the bad thing is that I'm being married to Eriol. You know I can't stand him. What about you, Sakura?" "Haha, you got Eriol. But you're even luckier then me. I think Eriol is nice, even though he is the second playboy in school. I got the other playboy which is Li." Sakura answered. "I guess we are the unluckiest wives for 10 months." Tomoyo sadly said. "Yeah. But at least we have real kids to take care of instead of those eggs or dolls." Sakura replied. "True. So you done packing? Cause we really need to pick the kids right now." Tomoyo was panicking already. It only pasted 5 minutes when school was over.

"We don't have to rush you know. We still have loads of minutes." Sakura exclaimed. "I know that. I'm just excited to see them! We could always visit each other after school and go to the grocery store and take them to parks and have tea parties..." Tomoyo went on and on while Sakura and her walked down to the cafeteria. When they got there, Tomoyo finished listing her list of fun things to do(which was about 100 things) and Sakura's eyes went huge. Inside the cafeteria, loads and loads of kids were running wildly like animals, some were crying, fighting, and it seemed like a wild jungle of kids.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura couldn't believe it. There were like about 100 kids in there. "Hello there ladies." A woman in her late twenties came up to them. "Hello." Tomoyo and Sakura said together. "If you want to pick up your child you have to have the father too." The woman stated. "Yes, we know that. We are waiting for them here right now." Tomoyo said politely. "Well then when the fathers come, please come back to me so I could give you contracts to sign." The woman replied. "The contracts is nothing serious. It's for you to sign them to agree that you won't abuse the kids and agreeing that you will take full responsibility." The woman explained. "Oh. Okay then." Sakura answered and the woman walked away.

20 minutes had already past and the fathers still wasn't there. "Where in the world are they? Don't they know that their "pretend" child is in there waiting." Tomoyo started panicking again. Sakura sighed and then she saw two boys coming to their direction. Those two were Syaoran and Eriol. They seemed to be panting and tired out. Sakura mood changed into anger. "Where were you guys? It pasted 30 minutes already! Most of the children are already taken home! Ours could be still waiting and thinking that there "pretend" parents don't care for them." "Well it is not our fault that girls were chasing after us!" Syaoran shouted in front of Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol just stood back and watched them fight.

"Umm...Eriol? Lets go pick up our child first." Tomoyo eyed the "pretend couples. "It looks like their fight is going to last a very long time." "Sure." Eriol and Tomoyo walked to the woman and they went into a room to sign the contracts.

While Tomoyo and Eriol were signing papers, Syaoran and Sakura continued arguing. "You could have ran here first you know. We could helped you get the girls away." Sakura said. "Whatever. By the way where is Eriol and Tomoyo?" Syaoran finally noticed that they were gone. "They must have left us alone and went to pick up their child." Sakura sighed. "Come on. Lets go and pick up ours too." Sakura led the way and Syaoran followed.

**With Tomoyo and Eriol:**

They finished signing the papers and gave the woman their child's mane. The woman took them to a child with black hair and dark brown eyes. The hair was tied into two ponytails and she was wearing a cute purple dress. The child, Lili was also holding a rabbit plushie. Tomoyo yelled, "KAWAII!(cute)" Eriol had to admit. His "pretend" child is really cute. Lili was shy at first but when the woman told her that her parents were picking her up, Lili tugged Tomoyo's skirt. "You are my mommy?" Lili asked. Tomoyo nodded. "And you are my daddy?" Lili asked Eriol. "Yup." Eriol picked up Lili and together as a family, they walked to Eriol's car to drive to their new apartment.

**Sakura and Syaoran:**

They were also finished signing and the woman, Sakura, and Syaoran were walking towards the corner of the room. Sakura saw a little girl curled up and also heard weeping. "Karin is very shy and quiet. Her parents died in a car crash and she was also in it. But she survived with no wounds since her mom completely covered her. She's sometimes have nightmares so I would suggest one of you to sleep next to her or comfort her." The woman told them. Syaoran and Sakura both nodded. Sakura went up Karin. Karin had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura thought she was very cute.

"Karin, come on. Don't cry. You are going to go home with us." Sakura said sweetly. " We have all kinds of toys and books. I'll bet you'll have loads of fun with us. I'll also cook whatever you want to eat." Karin looked up at Sakura. "Really?" Sakura nodded. Karin stood up and grab hold of Sakura's hand. Syaoran was surprised. He never knew Sakura could handle kids that well. "How about we go in my car so we could arrive at our apartment faster?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura nodded and they walked to his car as a family.


End file.
